


Just One Night

by m7storyteller



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only wanted one night with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Probably if you hadn't seen the Sci-Fi (before Syfy) mini-series Tin Man.  
> Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

It was cold inside of the room, with the exception of the roaring fire that was blazing in the large fireplace across from the bed, as they stood facing each other, trying to figure out what to say.  She was the first to break the uncomfortable silence, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow.", he answered, not looking her in the eyes, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to do what he felt was right, leaving the palace, allowing her to live the life that she was born to live.

She didn't answer him, and taking that as his cue to leave, he started to do so, until he felt her slight weight against his back, her arms wrapping around him, her hands laying on his chest as she pressed herself closer to him, "Don't go, not yet."

"Princess...", he started, only for her to make him turn around, so that they were facing each other.  He was expecting her to fuss at him for calling her princess, but instead, he saw sadness as she pulled him closer to her, "Don't go."

He started to say something, but he was silence when she stood up on her tip-toes and brushed her lips over his, kissing him, before pulling back to look up at him, "One night."

At the look on his face, she continued on, "For one night, can't we just forget that I'm a Princess, that you're a Tin Man?  I mean, not forever, that's not possible, but for just one night can we forget that we both have others that need us, others that depend on us?", she gripped his shirt in her hands, "I just...", she sighed, "I just want one night, Cain.  One night to be with you, not you as my protector, or as a Tin Man, but you as Wyatt Cain.  And I want you to see not as DG, fondly know to you as Kiddo, or DG, the Princess of the O.Z., but as DG, a woman that wants to be with you."

When he didn't answer her, she sighed, "I'm asking for too much, aren't I?"

"No, you aren't.", he replied, shaking his head, tucking a lock of her dark brown hair behind an ear, "No, you're asking for just enough.", he ran a thumb over her bottom lip, "I don’t want to hurt you, but if we were to have one night, that's all that it can be.  It can't be more than that."

DG felt her heart break a little at his words, but kept it buried on the inside as she nodded her head, "That's all that I'm asking you for."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, DG found her mouth being dominated by Cain's, and with a whimper, she gave herself up to the kiss, and to whatever it was that was to come in the night ahead.

[o][o][o][o][o][o][o]

With the fire in the fireplace being the only light in the room, he watched as she untied the sash to her light blue silk robe, allowing it to fall to the floor, as she reached down to start inching her nightgown up, only for him to stop her. 

At the look of confusion on her face, he smiled, "That can wait for the moment.", he told her, before taking her in his arms, his mouth moving over hers.  Cain allowed himself to tangle his hands up in her hair at the nape of her neck, holding her to him as he kissed every inch of her warm mouth, dipping his tongue in for a taste, committing it to his memory.  Even as he kissed her, Cain knew that he wasn't going to be able to get enough of her, that there wasn't anyway for that to happen, and pushing away the thoughts having to leave her in the next day, he picked her up, and laid her on the bed, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded her head, "I've never been this sure in all my life.", she said, as he started to unbutton his shirt, her answer intensifying his need to be with her, in a way that he had never been with anyone before.

DG felt her mouth go dry as she watched him unbutton his shirt, revealing his chest and stomach.  She knew that there was solid muscle under his skin, having felt it from the different times that they had hugged and kissed, but seeing it, was an entirely different story.  It was as he started to remove his pants that she climbed up onto her knees to help him, and as her hands reached the closure of his pants, he grabbed her hands, effectively stopping her, "Do that and we'll be done before we begin."

"And we don't want that.", she replied, staying where she was to watch him finish undressing with dark blue eyes that grew big when she saw what was hidden underneath his remaining clothes.

Seeing the way that she reacted to seeing him without any clothing on, he looked at her with serious eyes, "We don't have to do this."

"I want to.", she answered, placing her hands on his bare chest, feeling his heart beat against her hand, "I want this."

Cain nodded his head, "So do I.", he said, taking in the way that she was watching him with lust in her eyes, "I'm guessing that you like what you see."

DG shyly nodded her head, even though she wasn't able to take to take her eyes away from him, "Very much.", she whispered as he kissed her again, while running his thumbs underneath the straps of her nightgown, as he whispered back to her, "I want to see you."

She wasn't able to move as he hooked the thin straps of her nightgown with his thumbs, pulling them down her arms, slowly revealing her pale body to his eyes, until it lied in puddle of blue silk around her knees.  He helped her untangle her legs from the material, before laying her back down on the bed, this time lying beside her, his head resting on his hand, the other running down her side, from shoulder to her thigh, and back again, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head, having never heard the words from someone that wasn't family, but as he looked at her with his pale blue eyes, she knew that what he said was true, and that made her feel more beautiful.  He then started to kiss her again, prodding at her lips with his tongue, asking for entry that she gave to him, closing her eyes in the process.  With a gentle hand, he cupped one of her breasts, stroking his thumb over her nipple feeling it harden underneath his caress, while he marveled at how it seemed that she was made for him, her breast filling his hand perfectly.  After several passes of his thumb across her nipple, Cain released her mouth, and grinned at the sound of protest that came from her, as she opened her eyes to glare at him, only for them to be filled with surprise as he cupped her breasts, realizing what he was going to be doing next.

"So beautiful, so perfect.", he murmured, giving her breasts a soft squeeze before lowering his head down to her breast.  With deliberate slowness, Cain tasted the rosy pink tip, and he couldn't help but smile at the small sigh that came from DG, who closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel the sensations he was unleashing upon her body.  With each strong suck of his lips, she could feel an answering throb starting between her legs as her body grew damp from the ministrations of his mouth.  After several moments of sucking at her, Cain, released her nipple, causing her to make a sound of protest, before he took its twin in her mouth, and gave it the same attention that he gave the other, making her wiggle underneath him in approval.

The ache that he had caused between her legs intensified, making her squirm, eager to find relief, relief that only he could give her.  Then as if he knew what he was doing to her, he pulled away from her breasts, blowing lightly on her nipples, making small goose bumps appear on her skin, before he started to dropping a trail of kisses from her breasts, down to just below her belly button, "Cain?"

The sound of her voice made him look up from where he was, with his hands on her thighs, his thumbs rubbing in small circles on her soft skin, "Soon."

"Okay.", she answered, as he parted her thighs, placing them on his shoulders, so that she was in easy access to him, and he nodded his head, feeling her growing dampness with his fingertip, "Really soon."

With those words, Cain dipped his head, and at the first brush of his tongue against her clit, DG's hips shot off the bed, causing him to grab her with both hands, holding her down, knowing full well that she wasn't ready for what he was going to do next.  He swirled his tongue around the little spot, feeling it swell from the attention that it was receiving from him, before he nipped at it with his teeth, flicking the tip of his tongue against it.  While he attended to that part of her body, Cain slipped one long finger into her opening, and groaned when he felt how tight she was around his finger.  If she was that tight around his finger, how tight was she going to be when he was finally inside of her where he wanted to be.

Swallowing back the desire that was rising inside of him, he began to stroke her, using his finger to ready her to accept his body when it was time.  He knew that it wasn't going to be long, feeling the way her arousal grew around him, knowing that he was going to need her and soon.  Slowly working his finger in and out of her, he felt her body begin to respond to his stroking, but before he could let her find the relief that she was seeking, there was one more thing he wanted to do, if it was the last thing he ever did with her while he had this time.

Withdrawing his finger, he moved his mouth away from her clit, until it was hovering over her entrance, and with a soft flick of his tongue, he heard her gasp in surprise which in turned made him grow harder, and deepened his need for her.  The first taste of her made him shudder, not knowing how sweet she was, and the second taste made him growl with male satisfaction, out of the knowledge that he was the one that made her that way, wet with arousal, and wanting him.  It was with a tender touch that he began to lick her, tasting everything that she had to offer, and he couldn't get enough, knew that he couldn't even if he wanted to.  With each stroke of his tongue, he delved in deeper, seeking more of her taste, and he could hear the little whimpers that came from her as she moved her hips to press herself up against him, which he took as a good sign. 

Cain licked her until he could taste the beginnings of her release, and for a moment he couldn't decide if he wanted to do, make her come with his tongue, or to be buried deep inside of her as she came.  It was his lower extremities gave him the answer he wanted as he felt his muscles begin quiver at the need of having to be inside her, and with a final taste of her, he started to kiss his way up her body, before kissing her.  DG gasped in surprise as she tasted herself on his mouth, and when he pulled away she looked at him, "Cain...", she ran her hands up and down his sides, "...why did you?"

She didn't get to finish her question as he settled between her parted legs, "I want to be inside of you.", he answered, settling between her parted legs, groaning a little as he began to enter her, "Damn."

"What's wrong?", she asked, her hands falling off his back, "Did I do something that I shouldn't have done?"

Cain shook his head, "No...", he said, reassuring her with a look of desire in his eyes, "It's just that you're so tight, I'm just worried that I might hurt you."

"You won't hurt me.", she said, lifting her hips up, making him sink a little more into her, the two of them groaning at the slight movement.  With a growl, he couldn't help himself as he slid inside, filling her to the hilt, gritting his teeth at the feel of the wet heat that surrounded him unlike anyone else had ever done before.

He gave her a few moments to adjust to his size, when he felt her clench at him, signaling to him that she was ready for more.  Taking a deep breath, he pulled out of her, leaving the tip of his cock inside of her, before thrusting back into her, going in as deep as he could, setting a pace that would be pleasurable for both of them.  It was out his need not to cause her any pain that Cain kept his desire to take her hard restrained, despite feeling the rub of her warm body against his, while moving her legs so that she could wrap them more comfortably around him, effectively taking more of him in and testing his restraint, all from her innocent need to be comfortable.  His body began to shake with the need to move within her, but he wouldn't do that, not until he knew for sure that she could handle what his body was demanding of him.

DG didn't have a clue as to what was going on inside of Cain, as she ran her fingertips down his back, and back up again to play with the hair at the back of his neck, but she did know what was going on inside of her, that she had never felt this way before, and she didn't want it to end.  She could feel him everywhere, not only on top of her, and inside of her, but from the top of her head to the tips of her toes she could feel every difference between their bodies.  He was hard where she was soft, he skin was rough where hers was smooth, and she could feel his chest hair as it came into contact with her sensitive nipples, while the hair on his legs tickled the smoothness of her own.  And she could feel that he was inside her, so deep she couldn't tell where either of them began or ended, and that he was fighting a losing battle, if the ripple of the muscles under his back meant anything.  With a tentative hand, she reached up and touched his face, that was filled with the evidence of the strain he was holding his body under, and she cupped his cheek in her hand while rubbing her thumb over his lips, "Cain...", he looked down at her with dark eyes, "...Don't hold back."

"I don't want to hurt you.", he gritted through his teeth, and she shook her head, "You won't."

Despite her assurance that he wouldn't hurt her, he didn't move, keeping his eyes on hers, until he heard his name on her lips, "Wyatt, please."

Her soft plea was enough to snap his restraint, and with a growl, he began to move inside of her, thrusting harder and faster into her, loving the feel of her tight wetness enveloping him with each rise of her hips to meet his thrusts.  He watched her face with her dark blue eyes on his, as she whimpered with each pass of his hard length into her softness, whimpers coming from her mouth that was made swollen from his kisses.  Feeling the press of her breasts against his chest, he supported his weight on one hand, while the other reached between their bodies, and cupped one of the soft mounds, his thumb circling her nipple, before he slid his hand down between her legs, to tease her clit yet again.

The small touch on her clit was all she needed as it sent her body over the edge, and she came hard, her body quaking as each wave of pleasure went through her body.  He felt a sense of male pride when he saw her mouth drop open in a breathless pant, while her body moved underneath his, causing him grow harder,  and before either of them knew what was happening, he pulled out of her, causing her cry out at the loss of not having him inside of her.  Her disappointment didn't last long, as he placed his hands on her hips, holding her down to the bed, and plunged into her, forcing a stunned gasp out of at the force of his thrusts.

With his hands on her, he rode her through each and every orgasm as they followed freely through her willing body, wringing soft cries and gasps from her as she thrashed underneath him, her hands on his back, her nails digging into his skin, as she fought to hold on, lost in the pleasure that he was giving to her, with each thrust of his hips.  Cain felt the familiar tightening of his body, and with a growl, he gave one final thrust before succumbing to his own release, causing her to come once more as well.  He carefully lowered his body down to hers, still buried deep inside of her, as he pressed his face into the curve of her neck, breathing heavily as his own body started to calm down from the assault he had put it through.

DG swallowed hard as she still shuddered, holding Cain to her, with her arms wrapped around his back, and her legs around him, and closed her eyes.  She didn't know how long she had them closed until he felt his mouth move against her neck, "What?"

"I'm sorry.", he said, lifting his head up to look at her, seeing the flush look on her face, "I thought that I'd have better control of myself."

She shook her head, "You don't have any reason to be sorry, Wyatt, no reason at all.", she brushed her lips over his, "I just didn't know that my body could do that."

"I should have been more careful.", he said, "You weren't ready for that."

"How do you know what I was ready for?", she asked, "I know my body well enough to know that if I can handle fighting a wicked witch with minimal bruising, I can handle you."

He looked at her, before slowly nodding his head, "I still should have been more careful with you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine.", she said, flexing her body underneath his, which in turn caused her to feel his body harden in the process, "Again?"

"I told you that it's been a long time.", Cain said, as he looked at her, "I want to have you again."

She smiled up at him, "You can have me again."

He nodded his head, as he rubbed a finger over her bottom lip that was bruised from where she had bitten it to keep her cries from waking the palace, before her lowered his mouth to hers, taking it in a soft kiss, before slipping his tongue inside, mimicking the slow thrusts of his hips as he moved inside her again, needing her more than he thought he would.

[o][o][o][o][o][o][o]

It was later in the night with DG asleep in his arms, that he realized that he had lied.  He had lied to himself, and worse of all, he had lied to DG, and he knew it was a lie, from the very minute he told her that one night would be all that they could have.  It was a lie because he knew in his heart that one night would never be enough, for either of them, having shared what they did during the night.  Brushing a kiss over her head, he sighed, "It'll never be enough, but for now it has to be."**__**

**_Finis_** 


End file.
